fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Berry
Berry (born March 3, 1999) is a character and an imaginary friend in the show Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, she is one of the minor antagonists of the show, voiced by Grey DeLisle. To date, she only has only appeared in two episodes Berry Scary and Affair Weather Friends. Apperance in the episodes 'Berry Scary' In this episode, Berry had arrived at the house in search for somewhere to stay, even having luggage as well. Though, as soon as she had seen Bloo, she was in love; however, throughout the episode, her other side could also be seen with quick jerks of movement, especially when she saw Bloo with his creator Mac and getting a little freaked out, but still retained her "nice side." After meeting Mac, she was soon determined to get him out of the picture for good and wanting to have Bloo all to herself. Using various tactics to get rid of him throughout Bloo and Mac's world records. Soon enough, she managed to convince Bloo that Mac was always getting in the way and holding him back from getting them. However, near the end of the episode, after she had made the World's Biggest Rubber Band Ball, it was one rubber band short of being the world's biggest. Berry and Bloo are about to put it on when Mac interferes and cuts the rubber band, leaving her hanging, although, she does remark about it being the last rubber band, Mac reveals that he has another one possibly the one Terrence hit him with, strapping it to the ball, but also, strapping her to it, which is when her other side is fully shown, talking about love and yelling before causing the rubber band ball to roll out of the room, down the halls and out of the house. Soon after, the main characters are watching the news where Berry quickly rolls past on the ball, still yelling. Ironically, had either Mac or Bloo had been of aware of Berry's obsession with the latter, the chaotic events that transpired with have been prevented. Trivia Bloo can never remember her name, or her in particular. At the end of her first appearance, he couldn't recall who she was after she was attached to the rubber band ball. When Berry was rolled down the hill,it was a spoof to Indiana Jones. 'Affair Weather Friends' She reappears in this episode, disguised as a rich kid named "Barry Bling" but does not reveal herself until near the end, kidnapping Mac and tying him to a rubber band ball before hopping into a small train trying to kill him so that Mac will not interfere with herself and Bloo, becoming Berry's date with destiny forever. As Bloo prepares to save Mac, Berry throws an automatic paddleball that he had been interested in since the beginning of the episode, as Bloo is deciding between his love of the paddleball or his friendship with Mac, Berry is about to kill Mac, Bloo ends up saving Mac, causing Berry to ironically get caught in the rubber band ball again, as well as yelling "Why does this keep happening to me!?" However, It will be her last appearence of the whole show. It should also be noted that Bloo only remembered Berry by the name "Heather" which is the name he said she looks like in Berry Scary. Appearances outside the show 'Foster's Big Fat Awesome House Party' She is shown in Cartoon Network's online game Foster's Big Fat Awesome House Party, seen in the theatre. However, she is not evil at all and seems to love the theatre instead, saying how great the others are at helping out. Category:Female Category:Imaginary Friends Category:Characters